The times we love
by Rydelbriy
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots about young justice and their future children.
1. Jayden and Maria

Maria and Jayden

Jayden was 13 when he realized he had a crush on his sister's best friend.

Maria was 12 when she realized she had a crush on her best friend's brother.

Jayden never told anyone but Damien and Ryker figured it out "dude you like her" Ryker said. "What are you talking about" Jayden asked

"You liking Maria what else Den" Damian said "is it that Obvious" Jayden asked "yeah sorry dude" Ryker said patting his shoulder.

Maria always talked about Jayden that's when the girls realized what had gotten in to her.

"Mara you like him don't you" "whatttttt" "you may be able to lie but right now you're not able to" Bryann said "fine I like him ok I realllllllly like him" Maria said.

"I just can't believe it was my brother though , I thought you liked Paxson" "nope Jay" she said not even trying to hide it.

The only people that didn't know they like each other were their parents and each other.

The team had been hanging out when they decided each member had to partner with the the oppose gender. Damian and Lian, Ryker and Bryann, Kenny and Rachel, Adam and Helena and Jayden and Maria.

"So for this game you have to be able to how well you know your partners" Lian said.

Damian had the computer pick who to go and what question 'Adam what's Helena's favorite animal' "her favorite animal is a dolphin" 'correct'.

'Damian what's Lian's favorite thing to do after school' "that's easy train" 'correct'.

'Kenny' what's Rachel's favorite food' "is that a trick question almost every thing except green fruits and vegetables" 'correct'.

'Ryker what's Bryann's favorite tv show and Why' "Arrow and The Flash because it's like her life being an archer and a speedster" Ryker said 'correct'. 'Jayden what's 4 favorite colors and why' "easy purple because that's like royalty, black because it's a dark color for like hiding, Green and red because I wear it" Jayden said 'correct' "how'd you know about that" Maria asked "you let it slip once or twice".

And this is how it went for like and hour or so.

A year later

When Jayden was 14 and Maria was 13 they realized they had to be together.

"Jayden what's your problem" Damian asked one of his best friends as he yawned having just woke up. "I don't think I can take it anymore I" "bro that you talking about".

"Maria that's what's up" Jayden said running his hand through his blond hair. "Then ask her out Den no one's stopping you" Damian said "except Paxson" "she's not going out with him Den,she told me herself"Damian said.

"I guess you're right" "when am I not" he asked turning to leave the living room of the mountain "oh and she wanted to hang with you today since you guys don't anymore and since Rach is sick it's the perfect opportunity" Damian said "ok I'll go there now".

Jayden walked down the hall to Maria's room ,then typed in her password "hey" he said as he walked him "hey" she said it barely came out as a whisper as she got up and walked over to him.

"So you wanna hang out" she asked nervously "yeah I guess seeing that we never hang anymore without Rachel" Jayden said "what do you want to do" "umm why don't we just talk" Jayden asked.

"Ok about what" "well there was something I kinda wanted to ask you" "what Jay" "would you be my girlfriend" Maria looked at him then smiled "you know how long I wanted you to ask me that" Maria said wrapping her arms around his neck .

"No how long" he asked "more then a year" Maria said as he pulled her closer "and that's about how long I wanted to ask you" Jayden said as his stomach growled, Maria started laughing.

"Come on let's eat" Maria said holding his hand and they walked out of her room.

Once they got to the Kitchen, they saw Ryker and Bryann sitting at island smiling and laughing. "Yo Ryker did we have homework" Jayden asked getting the attention of his best friend, who looked at him then at his hand that was in Maria's.

"Dude you're the one who tells me" Ryker said as his girlfriend butted in "that's probably true" Bryann said "yeah but I wasn't there Friday" "oh yeah we were partnered with an incoming 9th grader to talk about what's going to happen and how they are going to have 2-3 classes at the academy starting next week".

"So who was I partnered with Ryk" "ummm here" he said handing him the paper. Jayden looked at it then read it aloud to them.

"Jayden West age 14 grade Freshmen/9th. Will be showing a incoming 9th grader around and how the academy works. This incoming 9th grader is Maria Gray'son so be kind and answer any questions she has Thank you" Jayden looked at his girlfriend.

"Cool so who did you get" Jayden asked "I got Bree" Ryker said his arms around her stomach "let me go I'm hungry" Bryann said as her boyfriend let her go. Jayden got the waffles out of the freezer "want 2" Jayden asked his cousin "yes please" she said.

After the waffles were done they were placed in syrup and things both of them love to eat on waffles. "So what happened between you two" "I don't know" they both said "how I know something is up so spill" Bryann told her oldest cousin and her best friend. "So we might have started dating like 30 minutes ago" Maria said.

"Yay finally now we can double and stuff like that" the girls got all into that conversation the boys walked away "did my girl just get girly" Ryker asked "yup I'd get use to it happening once in a blue moon" "what is that suppose to mean" "dude we just learned old phrases Thursday in class it means once In a while or rarely but it will happen" Jayden told his best friend.

With the two 8th grade girls. "Wonder what Paxson's going to say when he finds out" Bryann said "it doesn't matter what he says he's not my boyfriend Jayden is" Maria said.

On Monday Bryann and Maria had half their classes at the private school( junior high).

Then they headed to the academy with some of their friends because half the 8th graders went to the academy in the morning.

"Good morning students you will go to class with your partner, you can place you bags in their locker and they'll answer questions you have about anything" principle Brooks said.

"Isn't that you're dad Amber" Lily asked "sadly watch he probably have me paired with a nerd girl" Amber said "ohh that'd suck" Maria said "that would cheer me up" Amber said pointing towards Jayden, Ryker, Tyler, and Aaron.

"Those two are taken" Maria and Bryann said as the boys walked over. Ryker kissed Bryann on the cheek "hey Bree" "hey Ry". Jayden held his hand out to Maria which she gladly took.

Amber was staring at Tyler but everyone called him Ty "you were in my science and Spanish class last year right" she asked "yeah I'm Tyler but please call me Ty" "I'm Amber" "well your my partner" Ty said.

Once that was done they headed to class. "So what happens if you late so many times to a class" Amber asked Tyler seeing as the first 2 days are for getting to know the classes. "Umm it depends but some kind of dentition" Tyler said "crap I kinda have a problem with being late with out Maria and Them" "well I could help you with that" I'd like that" Amber said.

Within the next 3 months they were getting to know each other and the school. "Hey Guys" Amber said "hey what's up with you" Maria asked "Tyler asked me out on Friday." Amber said "what about you dad" "my mom said it was fine and that my dad can do anything about that here because it would be somewhat against rules" Amber said.

The boy have a habit of walking up that these times "hey" they said "hey" The girls said. Jayden wrapped his arms around Maria's waist as she opened his locker and placed her stuff in it then he placed his in "soo you're not going to say hi to me" he asked.

"I did but hi Jay" she said twisting her head to look up at him, he leaned down and kissed her "love you" "love you too Jay" she said as the warning bell rang "come on you two" Tyler said as they ran down the hall.


	2. Artemis and Wally

Artemis and Wally

I hate that boy was all that was running through her head "then why can't I stop thinking about him" she asked out loud "because you like him Artemis" Zatanna said "I said that out loud" Artemis asked "yes yes you did".

Wally was thinking that Artemis was stuck up "then why can't I get her out of my head" "but you like her Wallman" Dick said "uggg this is so confusing" The 16yr old said "well I got my own problems about Zatanna" the 14yr old said.

Artemis did start to realize she liked Wally but he wasn't going to know that, the same for Wally. "they won't admit it already" Zatanna said "I know that" Dick said wrapping an arm around her.

"Let's get them together" "yeah". Wally and Artemis were together by the end of the week.

They got married and had two kids but there acted the same way as they were teens.

"Wally you're dead" Artemis said "do they sound like teens" Jayden the oldest West kid asked he's 16 "yeah they do to me" Maria Gray'son his 15 yr old girlfriend her father looked at them "they've done this since they were teens" Dick told his daughter and her boyfriend.

Rachel sped into the room and full force into her big brother "Ray what the heck" Jayden said, "Kenny gave me chocolate and candy and sugar" she said bouncing "I'm going to kill your boyfriend" Jayden said as his mother walked in with his father behind her with a red mark on his face.

"Dad what happened to you" Jayden asked as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his waist as he continued to talk to his parents he wrapped his arms around her bring her closer. Maria could hear his heartbeat as she laid her head on his chest.

"Ask your mother" Wally said holding his face "mom?" Jayden questioned "I slapped him for being himself this morning" Artemis not at all sorry for what she did. "Artemis we've told you,you can't go around slapping you husband you know" Zatanna said "yeah you're setting an bad example for the kids" Dick said snickering.

"Can't be two bad because they're teens and Jayden nor Rachel does this" "yes I treat my girlfriend good" Jayden said Maria giggled "real good" she said still giggling. Dick looked at Jayden "that's my boy" Wally said ,Dick then looked at his best friend.

"What don't act like you and Zee didn't" "uh huh" "actually" Wally said laughing. "That's something I didn't really need to know" Maria said with a horrified look on her face.


	3. Damian and Lian

**I don't own young. justice, please review and if you have any ideas pm me or review thanks**

Damian and Lian

Damian was 17 when figured he wanted to marry Lian. Lian always wanted to start a family with Damian.

Damian was hanging with 16 year olds Jayden and Ryker "dude you want to marry my cousin" Jayden said said from the driver's seat of his car "dude she's older than you" Damian said from the passenger seat "I know I know it's just strange Dám" Jayden said.

Ryker sat in the back seat in Jayden's BMW "so where are we going" he asked his Best friends "fine do it then but on your guys birthday next month she will love it I should know that's all Maria will talk about is marriage and kids right know" "Bryann too for some reason" Ryker said.

"So what's up with them huh" Damian asked "I don't know" Jayden said pulling into the school "why is practice on an Saturaday" Ryker asked "I don't know and I'm Captain" "and it's summer break" Damian said "so Senior year Dám how's it feel" Ryker asked as they got out of the car.

"Yo Tyler" Jayden yelled "what up captain" "nothing" "you know as your friend I ever thanked you for telling Headmaster Brooks to let Amber work with me when she was in 8th grade" Tyler said "welcome I knew she would get along with you and Maria wants you guys over after practice I think she's with them now" Jayden said as the coach walked up to the team.

After practice Tyler got in the car with them "so where we going" Ryker asked "my house the girls are their with Rachel "I actually haven't seen my girlfriend since Thursday" Tyler said (Tyler and Amber both joined the team).

They walked into the house Maria ran into Jayden's arms, he spun her around "what's up with you" he said "girl problems any more questions" She said "no I'm good" he said kissing her. Lian wrapped her arms around Damian's torso "hey" "hey Babe" Damian said kissing her "you ok?" He asked "yeah it's just think what time of the month is it" "ohhh".

The next month on Damian and Lian's 18th birthday.

"Hey Lee" "Dami I haven't seen you since the party started" Lian said hugging his midriff

"Can we talk" "about" she asked nervous "nothing bad baby, just come here" he said holding his hand out to her that she took.

He led her pass Jayden and Maria and outside "so what's up" Lian asked Damian dropped down on one knee , she looked at him wide eyed "Lian Arty Harper marry me" he said she dropped him his arms crying "yes" she whispered he kissed her with so much passion "I love you Baby" "I love you too Lee" Damian said.

"I didn't know you had it in you" Lian said after wiping her eyes "shut up Baby" he said helping her off the ground and sliding the diamond ring on her finger. They walked back into the house smiling like two idiots.

Jayden walked up to him with his arm wrapped around Maria's waist "so did you do it" Jayden asked "do what" Maria asked while Lian asked "you knew about this" "yes I knew so why don't you tell Maria"Jayden said gently pushing his girlfriend to his cousin.

They got married the week before school much to Roy's dismay. They went to school the next week Lian as Mrs. Lian Arty Harper-Wayne."I can't believe my sister is married" said Bryann "neither can I" Lian said walking up to Bryann and Maria "don't scare me like that Lynn" "haa sorry Ann" "soo have the teachers started calling you mrs. Wayne" Maria asked.

"Actually yeah like two then everyone be looking at me and Damian laughs" Lian said brushing "wow".


End file.
